Inalcançável Coração
by Marjarie
Summary: Ela era a perfeição. Ele, a distância. [presente para o Angelus]


YuYu Hakushô não me pertence.

* * *

Ningenkai. Lar de incontáveis seres. 

Aqui eles vivem, crescem, sonham e, sobretudo, se apaixonam...

**Inalcançável Coração**

Mais um dia amanheceu. O céu claro e sem nuvens o recebeu calidamente assim que saiu para a rua. Poderia aproveitar para passar a manhã em alguma casa de jogos ou de papo pro ar com sua gangue. Poderia... No passado. Hoje Kuwabara tinha idéias diferentes do que se fazer em um feriado, principalmente esse com um azul tão límpido.

Azul... Uma cor que sempre o fez sentir uma paz interior imensa, a mesma sensação que o preenchia quando estava com ela.**__**

Yukina era tudo e muito mais do que ele sequer conseguiria sonhar. Bela como as flores, delicada como a mais suave das plumas e pura como a mais imaculada das neves. Tanta perfeição apenas a colocava num patamar além do que ele seria capaz de subir. Amava-a desde que a conhecera e sabia que esse amor era impossível. Yukina era inalcançável.

Mas isso não o impedia de busca-la, como sempre fazia tão logo aparecesse uma oportunidade. Por isso hoje, seguia apressado o caminho que levava ao templo de Genkai...

- Bom dia Kazuma. – ela o cumprimentou com seu jeito doce de sempre assim que o viu à porta.

- Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – sorriu, um sorriso enorme, e correu até ela - Bom dia! Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem. – ela sorriu e sua luz rivalizou com a do próprio sol. – Aceita um chá? Eu acabei de preparar.

- Muito obrigado, Yukina! – aceitou mais do que contente, já se sentando à mesinha e aguardando ansioso os delicados movimentos dela ao servi-lo.

Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para entregar-lhe a xícara e permitiu que o perfume doce invadisse-lhe os sentidos. Fechou os olhos e se perdeu nessa sensação, enquanto um sorriso bobo brotava em sua face.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou ao estranhar tanto silêncio, trazendo-o de volta do mar de sentimentos em que havia mergulhado. Apenas ela mexia com seu ser dessa forma.

- Sim! – apressou-se em responder, sorrindo ainda mais e bebendo um longo gole do chá. Mas nessa pressa em disfarçar, havia esquecido que a bebida ainda estava quente, queimando sua garganta. Começou a tossir, sentindo-se imensamente idiota por fazer aquilo na frente de Yukina, com um chá que tão cuidadosamente ela havia preparado.

Yukina...

- Eu te amo. – falou sem perceber. As palavras simplesmente escaparam de seus lábios e viu com horror que ela havia escutado perfeitamente e o encarava desconcertada. – Eu... – queria inventar alguma frase inteligente, ou uma desculpa, qualquer coisa... Mas estava em um beco sem saída.

Com medo da repulsão que com certeza veria naquele belo rosto, fechou os olhos com força. Nesse momento conseguia praticamente escutar tudo ruindo à sua volta. O que não esperava foi sentir o toque suave dela em sua face, em um carinho. O calor de sua mão passando uma sensação indescritível de conforto.

- É verdade? – foi tudo que ela perguntou e Kuwabara engoliu em seco. Poderia negar, uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente o instigava a negar e continuar para sempre com a amizade. Mas seu coração, aquele que batia enlouquecido ao sentir o dela, sempre tão inalcançável, nesse momento próximo como jamais esteve, o empurrava adiante.

E foi esse empurrão que o fez encurtar a distância que os separava e colar seus lábios aos dela. O beijo foi tímido, inclusive temeroso, mas não menos especial. Ela era doce como ele sempre sonhou e essa doçura o impregnou por completo, impedindo-o de se afastar, querendo prolongar esse momento para todo o sempre.

Foi com lentidão que ele se afastou, apenas o suficiente para manter as testas unidas. Observou com um sorriso, ela ainda de olhos fechados com a face corada. Não havia mais volta, sabia disso, assim como sabia que o fato da mão dela ainda acariciar o seu rosto era um sinal de esperança mais do que bem vindo.

- Sim... – murmurou.

- O que? – ela perguntou confusa, ainda perdida como estava nas sensações tão diferentes que havia sentido. Kuwabara sorriu ainda mais.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou suave e levou as mãos até os cabelos sedosos dela e então a envolveu em um abraço. – Eu te amo, te amo, te amo... – repetiu. Agora que havia falado uma vez, as palavras, os sentimentos, tudo transbordava com tanta facilidade que não soube como foi capaz de segurá-los por tanto tempo. Era como se por causa do seu deslize durante o chá, houvesse enfim subido os degraus que os separavam.

E agora, diante de tanta proximidade, sentiu que o coração dela batia apressado como o seu, as mãos dela tremiam nervosas como as suas e que suspiros deixavam ambos os lábios.

- Eu também te amo. – Yukina respondeu e se deixou apertar melhor naquele abraço, pousando delicadamente a cabeça no peito dele.

Foi então que Kuwabara entendeu. Não era a bela Koorime a inalcançável, era ele que se impediu de aproximar. Por tanto tempo, tudo que dedicava a ela eram sorrisos, brincadeiras, adoração distante, fugindo sempre que houvesse chance de aproximação. Tinha medo de perder o laço que os unia.

Quanto havia perdido nisso?

Baixou os olhos para ela, tão entregue, tão sua... Beijou os cabelos perfumados e sorriu ainda mais. Agora já não importava o tempo passado, a partir de hoje era com ela que observaria cada céu azul da manhã.

Juntos.

FIM

**N/A:** Brega e açúcarado... Que coisa mais feliz XD

Super obrigada à Rô pela revisão. Desculpa sempre te dar trabalho.

Brigada ao Kamui pela super ajuda. E a Kakau pelo importante detalhe XD

Nunca mais escrevo com esse casal, to caída no desgosto aqui hahahaha.

beijos

Mar


End file.
